Dominic Krishken
Dominic Krishken is the ancient ancestor of the Mayor of Krishken. He led an attack on the Xeno Clan three centuries ago. In this massacre several of the Xeno Clan survived escaping the initial attack, and swore revenge on the descendants of the assault. They have awoken after their years of slumber in modern times seeking to make good on this promise. The mayor hires the greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier to hunt them before they can exact their revenge. Appearance He is described as a man of average size who was a servant of the Nobility and would wear attire suited to that task. He was also leader of the community and village back then and would wear attire that suited being a Chief. Personality Like the mayor he is a very capable person who is highly experienced and seasoned as leader of the community. He has a strong command presence, where all those in the community look to him for his guidance and approval above all else before they proceed with anything. He is a strong and willful person who can easily stared down even the most ferocious of beings. He is highly insightful with very high emotional intelligence. He has strong leadership abilities and persuasion skills which allow him to keep control over every situation and dictate what he wants done making sure it gets done to the letter as he directed. He seems to be a very caring father who is highly protective of his daughter. He seems to be very close to her and they seem to share the same qualities and he has seemingly nurtured and encouraged these qualities to develop well in his child. Biography His descendant the Mayor of Krishken is present when the Vampire Hunters arrive, where he and the Sheriff of Krishken discuss in detail the job at hand negotiating the price for their services. Though the two drive a hard bargain front they are ultimately caved in by the hunters who are no fools or new to negotiations. Three Centuries ago Dominic Krishken led an attack on the Xeno Clan. Legend has it they delivered poisoned drink to the wedding reception for the viscount’s daughter the night before, then burst in while they were paralyzed and slaughtered the lot. Women, children, servants—it didn't matter. Everyone got staked through the heart and beheaded. Its the one instance where history books in the Capital don't call it a "battle"; they label it a "massacre". Apparently their blood pooled an inch and a half deep on the floor of the great hall. But the most fearsome of the bunch, Viscount Xeno's son and his four cousins, narrowly escaped harm, fleeing to the crypts beneath the castle to slumber. Fearing their vengeance, his ancestors used mining equipment and vast amounts of explosives to level the castle and block the entrance to the crypts with tens of thousands of tons of rubble. They then set a sensor on top of that, to warn should the five slumbering Nobles awaken. The Nobles have now awakened and with that the mayor hires The Greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier. Powers and Abilities None Underlings Sub-Chief? Treasurer? Krishken Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Chief